muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Detective Comics #27 in May 1939. His true identity is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child led him to train himself to the peak of physical and intellectual perfection, don a costume, and fight crime. Unlike many other superheroes, he does not possess superhuman powers or abilities; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, technology, and physical prowess in his war on crime. Appearances/References Sesame Street ]] Batman appeared, in animated form, in an Ernie and Bert sketch from the Sesame Street test pilot. Ernie wants to watch Batman on TV, but Bert wants to watch something else. Batman interrupts them, suggesting they take turns in selecting a television program. Batman (voiced by Olan Soule) was later joined by Robin (Casey Kasem) for animated inserts in Sesame Street Season 2. In Episode 0179, they attempt to capture the Joker but also teach a lesson in crossing the street safely. In Episode 0263, they catch crooks who have dirty windows. Gerald S. Lesser explained the selection of the dynamic duo when he said: "Some celebrities such as Batman and Robin are enlisted because of their unassailable authority with four-year olds." In 2005, Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied additional digital visual effects for the motion picture Batman Begins. Other *Baby Gonzo adopted the guise in a seventh season episode of Muppet Babies. *Bean Bunny has a "Batbunny" poster in his room in the 1992 Muppet Kids book New in Town. *Kermit appeared in a Batman parody in the 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel. Connections Several actors who have played character roles in Muppet/Henson productions, as well as occasional crew members, have worked on adaptations of Batman. *Ed Asner played Roland Daggett in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Dr. Wataki in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and Professor Hugo Strange in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Michael Caine played Alfred in Batman Begins (2005) *Art Carney played the Archer on Batman (1966) *Dan Castellaneta played Mr. Brooks in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) and the Ventriloquist/Scarface in The Batman (2004) *Stockard Channing played Commissioner Barbara Gordon in Batman Beyond (1999) *Townsend Coleman played various voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992), The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997), and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Tim Curry played additional voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Mutro Botho in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Barry Dennen played Fred on Batman (1967) and voices on Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Batman Beyond (1999) *Paul Dooley played Father Michael in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Brad Garrett played Goliath in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *John Glover played Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman and Robin (1997) and the Riddler in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1998) *Seth Green played Wizard in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Nelson Nash in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Rutger Hauer played Earle in Batman Begins (2005) *Lisa Henson, as a Production Executive and Senior Vice-President at Warner Bros., was associated with Tim Burton's Batman and Batman Returns (1989, 1992) *Pat Hingle played Commissioner Gordon in four Batman movies (1989-1997) *Charles Kimbrough played Commissioner Gordon in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Edie McClurg played Ms. Martel in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) and Mrs. Brown in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Michael McKean played 50's Joker in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) and Ian Peek in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Sam McMurray played Pierce in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and Chelsea's Father and others in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *William H. Macy as Aaron Herbert and Kerros in seperate episodes of Batman Beyond (1999) *Peter Marinker played Bane in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Andrea Martin played Mighty Mom in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Brian Stokes Mitchell played Brian in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Laraine Newman as Baby Doll in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Gary Owens as '50s Batman in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Stuart Pankin played Condiment King in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) and a key negotiator in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Robert Picardo played Eddie G. in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Jon Polito played the Major in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Kelly Ripa played Rockey Valentine in Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Rino Romano played the young Bruce Wayne in The Batman (2004) *Glenn Shadix played Artie Brown/The Cluemaster in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Kerry Shale played the Joker in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Cree Summer played Maxine "Max" Gibson in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Jeffrey Tambor played Crocker in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *John Vernon played Rupert Thorne in Batman: The Animated Series *David Warner played Ra's Al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) *Frank Welker played Isis the Cat, Ace the Bathound, and other animal and speaking roles in Batman: the Animated Series (1992-1995) and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) In addition, several celebrity guests who appeared as themselves in Muppet productions also appeared in Batman adaptations. *Drew Barrymore played Sugar in Batman Forever (1995) *Milton Berle played Louie the Lilac in Batman (1967-1968) *Wayne Brady played Micron in a two-part episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *LeVar Burton played Hayden Sloane in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Jim Carrey played the Riddler in Batman Forever (1995) *Danny DeVito played the Penguin in Batman Returns (1992) *Micky Dolenz played Max and Min in multiple episodes of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Morgan Freeman played Lucius Fox in Batman Begins (2005) *Matt Frewer as Sid the Squid in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Mark Hamill played the voice of the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and other productions (1992-2006) *Katie Holmes played Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins (2005) *Liberace played Chandel/Fingers in Batman (1966) *Ethel Merman played Lola Lasagne in Batman (1967) *Liam Neeson played Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) *Michelle Pfeiffer played Catwoman in Batman Returns (1992) *Vincent Price played Egghead in Batman (1966-1967) *Paul Reubens played Penguin's Father in Batman Returns (1992) *John Ritter played Dr. David Wheeler in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Loretta Swit played Dr. Marcia Cates in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *George Takei played Mr. Fixx in the pilot for Batman Beyond (1999) *Vendela played Nora Fries in Batman and Robin (1997) *Fred Willard played Ross Darren in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Paul Williams played the Penguin in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) See Also *Superheroes Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:References Category:Superheroes